Tenias Razón
by Marie Choi Winchester Kou
Summary: Songfic, Darien regresa a buscar a Serena despues de haberse ido a estudiar lejos y cuando la vuelve a ver ya nada es lo mismo...


Tenías Razón

Hola a todas las chicas, aquí les dejo mi songfic, espero que les guste y si no pues me lo hagan saber ¿les parece?, aprovecho para dejar un saludo enorme a mis amigas: KIRA MOON XKARLATA, Laura y por supuesto NileveKou (que ya se me perdió otra vez, estas escapadas cada vez mas largas no me gustan nada) jajaja en fin ahora si a leer, la canción se llama "Tenias Razón", de Pepe Aguilar.

X-X

**Tenías Razón**

Con las alas cansadas,

De un largo viaje,

Los bolsillos sedientos,

El mismo traje.

La mitad de la luna,

Ya se ha dormido,

La ciudad es más grande,

Me ha confundido

-Que interminable es este viaje, después de 5 años regreso, y regreso para buscarla, para pedirle que por favor me perdone y vuelva a mi lado, decirle que fue un largo viaje y que mi único consuelo es regresar a sus brazos –_pensaba observando las luces de la gran ciudad_-

_Flash back_

-Tuve tanto miedo de que te pasara algo… -_dijo entre lágrimas_-

-Tontinta –_acaricio su cabello con suavidad_- no me pasara nada…

_Fin flash back_

-Como ha crecido la ciudad… -_comento al seguir viendo por la ventanilla_- no pensé que cambiara tanto en estos años…

-Lo mismo pienso yo… -_respondió el chico que estaba a su lado_- cada que vuelvo…

-¿Eh? –_No pensó que el chico le contestara_- lo lamento hablaba en voz alta…

-No te preocupes… -_volteo a verlo_- mi nombre es Seiya…

-Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Darien… -_dijo extendiendo la mano del chico_-

-Y… ¿viajas por negocios? –_Pregunto curioso el chico_-

-En realidad regreso… -_suspiro_- a buscar a la mujer que mas amo…

-Pues mucha suerte… -_respondió sonriendo_- yo voy a lo mismo pero dentro de unos días me caso… con la mujer más hermosa, inocente, en fin la mujer perfecta…

-Felicidades… -_respondió Darien_-

_Al bajar del avión los dos chicos se despidieron, Darien inmediatamente tomo un taxi para ir en busca de su amor perdido._

Por instinto

He llegado hasta tu ventana

Como vuelven los gatos,

Que se han perdido,

Un maullido discreto,

Como llamada,

Te dirá que ya he vuelto

Arrepentido...

-Después de este tiempo tu casa es igual… -_dijo para si mismo al llegar_ – veo que la jardinera aún conserva ese hermoso rosal… -_agacho la mirada_- pero después de todo aún no puedo verte…

-¡Ahora regreso! –_Grito la chica desde la puerta al salir_- Darien… -_murmuro en cuanto lo vio_-

-Hola… -_murmuro el chico en cuanto la vio bañada por la luz de la luna_- realmente hermosa… mas de lo que recordaba… -_pensó_- ¿podemos hablar?

-Lo lamento… -_dijo agachando la mirada_- tengo un compromiso…

-Por favor… _-interrumpió suplicando_-

-Hoy no puedo… -_dijo comenzando a caminar_- te espero mañana en el café de siempre…

-Esta bien… -_respondió para después verla alejarse caminando apresuradamente_-

Tenías razón,

No pude olvidarte,

De mi corazón,

No pude arrancarte,

Tenías razón,

No pude olvidarte,

Te pido perdón,

Por subestimarte.

_Al llegar a su antiguo departamento no pudo evitar ve la foto que se encontraba en la sala, aquella donde el esta a su lado y ella tomada de su brazo con una gran sonrisa…_

_Flash back_

-Vamos Darien… solo una foto… -_dijo a manera de suplica la chica_-

-Pero Serena… -_intento decir pero no pudo al ver sus ojos_- esta bien solo una…

_Fin flash back_

-Tenias razón… _-tomo la foto_- como se puede olvidar a alguien como tu…

_Desde ese sillón se podía ver perfectamente la luna, esa luna que él pensó sería la misma que ella miraría mientras no estaba, mientras él hacia su sueño realidad. En la mañana se levanto rápidamente, se baño y vistió para después salir apresuradamente en su búsqueda, al llegar observo como bajaba de un taxi._

-Tan linda con tu cabello rubio, pero ahora no lo llevas suelto, has vuelto a ese peinado tan característico en ti y que no supe apreciar… -_pensó viendo como caminaba con seguridad en sus pasos haciendo que el cabello bailara en cada paso-_

_Flash back_

-Serena… ya no puedes comportarte como una niña… -_dijo un poco molesto al ver que ahora comía su segundo helado-_

-¿A que te refieres? –_Pregunto de forma inocente_-

-A tu forma de ser… -_respondió evadiendo su mirada_- a tu peinado… a tu forma de comer… creo que debes madurar…

-Pero… -_comenzó a llorar_-

_Fin flash back_

-Te amo… ¿Por qué te sentí tan segura?, ¿Por qué pensé que cambiarias solo por que yo te lo pidiera?, y mucho mas después de que… -_seguía pensando hasta que ella llego a la mesa-_

Tenías razón,

No pude olvidarte,

De mi corazón,

No pude arrancarte.

-¿De que querías hablar? –_Pregunto sin rodeos la chica_-

-Te ves muy bien… -_dijo el chico jalando la silla para que se sentara_-

-Gracias… -_dijo con indiferencia_-

-Serena… he regresado por ti… -_respondió él al notar la frialdad en sus palabras_-

_Flash back_

-¿Cuándo te vas? –_Pregunto con lágrimas en sus ojos_-

-En dos días… -_respondió agachando la mirada_-

-Pensé que no volverías a irte –_comento la chica tratando de limpiar sus mejillas_-

-Tú sabes que es mi sueño… -_dijo en respuesta_-

-Lo se, pero… pensé que yo… -_no pudo terminar ya que el nudo en la garganta se lo impedía-_

_Fin flash back_

-¿Por qué? –_pregunto la chica volteando a verlo fijamente_-

La distancia y el tiempo

Me han lastimado,

Por haber cometido,

Un error tan necio.

Ahora tengo un diploma,

Un doctorado,

Por haber aceptado,

Pagar el precio.

-Por fin termine mi carrera y… -_comenzó a responder pero callo al ver que no es la respuesta que ella quería escuchar-_

-No sabes las noches que llore… -_comenzó a decir la chica cerrando la ojos_- pero esos días terminaron hace tiempo… si la distancia y el tiempo curan las heridas…

-Pero esa misma distancia y ese mismo tiempo me han lastimado… -_interrumpió tomando su mano_- se que haberme ido dejando las cosas inconclusas fue un error… -_sonrió de forma triste_- soy un excelente doctor, pero eso no me sirve si no estas a mi lado…

-Como te dije… -_quito su mano de la mesa_- esos días terminaron… es demasiado tarde… son 5 años tarde… -_tomo la servilleta de su regazo y se levanto_-

-Ya veo… -_tomo su mano izquierda y observo la argolla de su dedo anular_- ¿te casas con él…? espero que seas feliz, mientras yo pago el precio de mi ambición… _-sonrió con lagrimas en sus ojos_- y créeme que es demasiado caro…

Tenías razón,

No pude olvidarte,

De mi corazón,

No pude arrancarte.

Tenías razón,

No pude olvidarte,

Te pido perdón,

Por subestimarte.

-¿Por que? –_Se pregunto en cuanto ella se alejo del lugar_-

_Flash back_

-Lo se, pero… pensé que yo… -_no pudo terminar ya que el nudo en la garganta se lo impedía-_

-Serena, regresare… -_dijo volteando a verla_- te lo prometo…

-No prometas lo que no vas a cumplir… -_dijo con cierto enojo en su voz_- me prometiste que no me dejarías y ahora… -_agacha la mirada_- te importa mas tu carrera que una vida juntos…

_Fin flash back_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en su búsqueda, no la dejaría ir así como así, corrió hasta verla parada frente al hotel mas lujoso de la ciudad, parecía estar esperando a alguien._

_Flash back_

-No es que me importe mas que tú… -_respondió ofendido_- ahora hablas así por que estas molesta pero…

-Creo que él tiene razón, -_interrumpió agachando la mirada_- siempre has querido que haga lo que tu quieres, no me valoras así como soy, en cambio él…

-Serena, se perfectamente que me amas –_dijo con cierta molestia_- y se que me esperaras…

-Solo ten en cuenta algo… -_dijo ahora mas tranquila y sin lágrimas en sus ojos_- no me quedo sola y cuando regreses vas a querer seguir creyendo que te espero pero va a ser demasiado tarde…

_Fin flash back_

Tenías razón,

No pude olvidarte,

De mi corazón,

No pude arrancarte

-Es él… -_dijo con tristeza en su voz al ver salir al chico ya que en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa en cuanto la vio, la forma en como la abrazo y la beso en sus labios le dolió en el alma a Darien_- el… chico del avión… se casa con ella… -_sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse_- él que siempre la supo valorar y apreciar por como es… él que estuvo a su lado y que nunca la dejo sola… él, Seiya el futuro esposo de Serena… de mi Serena… -_Dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su departamento_- tenias razón, siempre tuviste razón… yo te subestime, y ahora solo me queda desearte que seas feliz, ya que yo no podré arrancarte de mi corazón…


End file.
